Those three words
by kmmi95
Summary: Alisha says those three words to Simon and end up hearing a disturbing tale of his childhood


"I love you" said Alisha in a hushed voice. Simon turned and stared at her, they were lying in his bed, all snuggled up together. They had become closer then got together not long after the whole deal with the bloke who thought he was in a video game. Alisha had never told him what had happened that day, how she managed to get away from the man but Simon didn't care, she was there and that was all he cared about.  
"What?" Asked Simon. He had become more confident, a lot more confident since he and Alisha had got closer, it was something in her seemed to bring out of a new side of him, maybe it was because she treated him as her equal never as anything else. But even with himself more confident he could not believe she had said it, and he was slightly scared if she had.  
"I love you Simon." Alisha repeated, not understanding anything at that moment, Simon face seemed to go stiff and he stopped tracing patterns on her hips like he had been. "Simon?" She questioned him, no idea what the matter with him was.  
""Do you mean it?" He asked his voice quiet and timid like it used to be when she first met him.  
"Yes, of course I do I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Alisha said in a soft voice.  
"Other people have." Simon said under his breath but Alisha caught what he said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked him.  
"Does it matter?" he replied, his voice slightly clipped, she ignored it and carried on.  
"If it matters to you, then it matters to me. What did you mean?" She asked, she didn't want to push him but she wanted to help him with whatever as bothering him.  
"Are you sure you want to know, it is not a happy tale."  
"I'll be fine, I'm more bothered about you."  
"It's just that everyone that has said that they loved me or acted like it have left me or never meant it." He had planned to stop there but the open look on Alisha's face made him carry on, not really thinking about what he was saying. "My parents said they loved me but they left me as soon as they could and they never took care of me like parents should. They got drunk and left me in the house on my own, I had to cook and clean because they were too out of their heads on drink to even remember their own names half of the time. I woke up on my 18th birthday, went downstairs and they were sat at the table, I don't even think they realised I was there, I went to school, I had no friends so I spent the day on my own like always. I came home and there was a card on the table I opened it up, it had fifty pound in it and a note saying that they had moved and wanted nothing to do with me anymore, but the house was mine. I was broken; my own family wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Then years after that I started my community service and I trusted someone, for the first time since I was 18 I trusted someone, Sally, the other probation worker. She treated me nicely, praised me, helped me, she did loads for me, I felt loved for the first time in years, like someone actually cared and wanted me there. I turned out though she never cared for me; all she wanted was evidence that we all killed her finance Tony, the first probation officer. She slammed my head against a mirror in the bathroom not bothered about me, just about putting us all in jail, we fought, it was all over a video on my phone but we pushed, punched and kicked, or more she did, I just push her away trying to get my phone off her. But I pushed her to hard and she slammed her head off the door handle and she died. I have never been told that I was loved and treated like it without something going wrong." He said, he had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, he turned to Alisha who had not said anything and noticed she was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"What are you crying for?" He asked her.  
"Nobody should have to go though that, nobody; everybody should feel like they weren't loved. I promise you Simon, I love you, I mean it and I will try my damn hardest to show you every day and to never leave you. I promise you, I will try." Alisha meant it; Simon saw such conviction in her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

Hey thanks for reading everyone, I would love to know what you think so please review. Also to keep up to date with what I am working on or writing you can follow me on twitter, I have the username KmmiAnne but here the link anyway /#!/kmmiAnne. Thanks again  
Yours, Kmmi95

XXXX


End file.
